Dreaming of You
by liveincolor
Summary: Ever since she wat 'set free', Rachel spends her days alone. She lies awake at night and dreams of the only man she truly ever loved, and wakes in the morning with hopes of his return. He said he loved her, and love always wins . . . right? Rachel's POV. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Tell me so sweetly that you must leave. Soften the blow with a promise of tomorrow and a kiss upon my cheek. Take with you the warmth of our memories that will in time bring nothing but remorse to me. Hypocritically, I will eternally treasure every longing glance you overtime spared me; do the same my love. Never forget me. Although from this day forth to my mind you will forever change; in my heart you will always stay. You say that you must go, and I mustn't cry or wait for your return. I will wait forever. For now my love, we must give into the notion that we were nothing but a dream. After years of strength, you grew so weary. I wish you peace, and by giving in to the world and their notion that our love was but a dream in the distance, you will finally meet eternal peace. For if we were but a dream, no pain could be afflicted; no harm could reach you my dear. So sing to me sweat melodies until our dream may come. Wait for me where reality ends and fantasy has begun. Within the safe haven of our sleep, eternity has begun safe from scorn, the abusers arrows, and the wicked tongue. While I sink into my frigid bed and pray slumber will overtake me, I will long for you. My mind will play tricks on me. Blanketed silence on a Sunday afternoon, I will hear your voice. As the wind chills me, your steady voice will set a fire in my soul. someday you will sing to me, and for that moment we will be together. Alone at the diner table, my imagination will take over, and I will see you. Your usual side smile will calm my nerves with reassurance of your return. You always seemed to sooth my anxiety. As time passes, echoes of past conversations are not enough to satisfy my insatiable desire for your body and soul. In the midst of a day's commotion our sacred world will sweep me away, and again I will spend the day in a dream with you. A day-dream is nothing but a chance to watch our colors dance; to witness our salvaged love blossom. Through poetry, songs, art, and dance I will express our love; I will never let it die. Leave me now my love for life is calling you in another direction; I will not let separation distract from the inevitable. Leave me if you must. We shall part my love, and meet in a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: A Mid-night's Dream

**For those of you reading this, I would love some feedback! Deeply sorry for the delay of the update.**

The night's shadow falls gracefully across his face preventing you from taking in his smallest but oh so wondrous features. Time has been good to him, and the evenly distributed stubble outlining his chin from ear to ear brings out the maturity and raw manliness that always hid deep inside of him. Time is still, and the caress of midnight mind is proving useless at cooling down your ignited skin.

You should probably ask his why he has returned to you, but you can not will the words to move past the tip of your tongue. Swallowing the lump in the back of your throat, you watch him slowly approach you. He does so with caution as if he is scared you will run. Doesn't he know how many nights you laid awake praying for his return?

Reaching you, he attentively reaches out his hand and ever so gently runs his thumb across your cheekbone. You have changed a bit in the last year; perhaps he is reminding himself of your every feature. The darkness blanketing him prevents you from doing the same. However, due to countless nights of lying awake envisioning his eyes . . . his mouth . . . him . . . you doubt you need any reminding of even the placement of his every freckle.

Still silent, he finally meets your gaze. Swimming in his eyes is regret, and maybe even love. You know it is currently welling up inside your own eyes.

"Time has rendered you . . . absolutely stunning." The silence was broken, and so was your meaning full gaze as you ducked your head to hide the blush creeping along your features even though the night has taken care of that for you.

"Every day for the past year, I longed for you." "Every single day for a year, I talked to your shadow, and saw your face every where I went." Whispering this confession into existence, his expression turns solemn. Biting your lip, you wait for a word. A sigh. An embrace . . . anything. You get nothing. Looking back to his face, his figure begins to blur. The outline of his jaw as well as biceps begins to fade into the dusk. For the second time in your life, Finn is disappearing before you, and for the second time there is absolutely nothing you can do.

All to quickly, reality takes Finn's place in the midnight air, and alerts your subconscious that this is nothing but a dream. For now, a dream will have to do.


	3. Realization

**This is the first chapter that is not a dream sequence. If you like it LET ME KNOW. If you have any input at all or a request for a chapter DO NOT HESITATE to let me know! Thankyou for reading! xx**

As far as I can see is black. Sky, ground, and everything in between swaddled in a blanket of dusk and enhanced by a sprinkle of freckled stars, this is beauty. The sound of harmony, crickets, birds indulging in the night life, and the occasional frog, caress the night, and act as a catalyst slowly shuffling me into sleep. Basking in the symphony of the night, I disconnect from the strain of the world, and sink into a hammock of delight. The shore is cast on the backs of my eyelids growing heavy with time, and an ebbing tide is painted on the canvas of my dreams. In a couple of hours this picture of elegance will be breached by the pinks, blues, and oranges that the early morning brings with it. Slowly recreating the skies, the colors of tranquility will swim together with what is left from the night; the sounds of critters awake in the dark will be overtaken by the harmonious trickle of the robin's melodies.

Ever since my failed attempt at getting some rest, I have been basking in the night with the warmth of a coffee cup cradled in my hands. The warmth does wonders for my chaotic thoughts, soothing them into retirement hopefully for a couple hours. As lightning bugs perform an enchanting dance with the sky as their stage, I tip back my head and let out an exasperated sigh. With each day that passes, I am haunted by the same insatiable longing. Not for Finn specifically, but for a place where I can live comfortably, and peacefully. Home is where the heart is correct? Well, my heart is still floating aimlessly in the distance constantly looking for a place to settle as it has been since it was dumped on the sidewalk.

Allowing my mind to slip away to times gone by, I find my self caught up in the 'reindeer sweater wearing' days of my past. Memories of regional's, fictitious relationships, and the oh so wonderful and all too regular slushy facials rush through my mind. With every memory, my subconscious takes notes and I begin to understand. All at once a light bulb goes off signaling realization. The difference between me NOW and me THEN is just this; I didn't let anything get in my way. Sure, my unbreakable determination often times kept others from giving me a chance, and maybe even intimidated a few people here and there, but in the end I always came out on top! The old Rachel Berry would never let a shattered heart break her resolve or cloud up her road to stardom! Never!

As the symphony of the night begin playing the triumphant sounds of realization, I understand what it is I must do. With the stars as my witness, I reconnect with the true Rachel Barbra Berry.


End file.
